


So You Think You Can Make Me Jealous?

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Angry Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom!Cas, Flirting, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub!Dean, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser





	So You Think You Can Make Me Jealous?

Castiel narrowed his eyes, unable to hide his annoyance as he watched Dean chatting with a young woman at the end of the bar. She must have been in her late twenties or early thirties, and Cas knew that she was just Dean’s type. Long black hair, slender waist, perky tits. She was absolutely gorgeous. And there Dean was, talking with her about gardening of all things- what the hell did Dean know about gardening anyway? Whenever Cas tried to talk to him about planting a garden, Dean seemed disinterested. But now- now¬- gardening was the most interesting thing in the world!

Castiel huffed and picked up his shot glass, downing the last of his scotch and slamming the glass on the table. Dean cast a sideways glance at him, blushed, and then looked away to continue talking to the woman. And for the first time all night, Castiel began to wonder if Dean was doing it on purpose. Flirting with this woman just so that he could rile Cas up.

Scowling, Castiel pushed away from his chair and walked over to Dean, wrapping an arm around his waist tightly. “Are you ready to go home, darling?” He asked, blinking up at Dean expectantly. Dean turned to smile at him, pecking his lips.

“Sure thing, baby. Got your coat?”

“Yeah.” Castiel smiled too sweetly at his husband, then looked back at the young woman. She cleared her throat and smiled up at Dean.

“It was nice meeting you.” She said, then stood up on her tippy toes and hugged him. Dean. His Dean. It took everything in Cas not to growl, and his grip on Dean’s arm tightened as they left the building. Dean turned to walk towards the car, but Cas decided on other plans, and he grabbed Dean and forced him into the alley way beside the bar. He pushed him up against the wall as Dean looked at him with wide eyes.

“The car is parked over-” He was cut off my Castiel’s lips slamming into his, and he groaned into the kiss, folding his fingers around the collar of Cas’s button down shirt and pulling him closer. 

I don’t care about the fucking car, Dean." He snapped, pushing on Dean’s shoulders so that he would get the message and kneel on the ground. Dean blinked up at him, dazed, as Cas began to unxip his pants.

"So you thought you could make me jealous, back there, didn't you?" He asked, pulling out his cock and giving it a few good strokes. "Rile me up by flirting with that girl, and then what? Get me to snap?"

"Cas-" Dean swallowed nervously but Cas cut him off, pressing the tip of his cock up against Dean's plush lips.

“Shush. All I want is for you to suck me off, right here, right now.” Dean stared up at him with wide eyes, opening his mouth for his husband despite his shock. Cas grabbed a fistful of Dean’s hair, immediately pushing past his lips and deep into his mouth. Dean gagged a bit and his eyes fluttered shut, his hands coming up to rest on Cas’s thighs as he adjusted to his cock down his throat.

“Is this what you wanted, Dean? You wanted me to show you who owns you? Show you that I own you?” He gasped as he began to rock his hips back and forth, fucking into Dean’s hot, wet mouth. Dean’s lips sealed around his cock and he began to make obscene sucking noises, his eyes rolling back in his head as he took Cas deeper and deeper. 

Dean moaned around Cas’s cock, his fingers digging into the man’s hips as he continued to thrust hard and fast. Castiel finally pulled out of Dean’s mouth, and the man gasped for breath as Cas slapped his hard, slick cock against his cheek.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it? This is why you were flirting with that girl in there? To make me jealous?” He pulled at Dean’s hair, forcing the other man to look up at him. His cheeks were flushed and his lips swollen and red, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he went to answer his husband.

“Y-yes.” He gasped. Castiel growled again and released Dean’s hair from his hold, slapping his cheek once more with his cock.

“Finish me off.” He ordered. Dean nodded and quickly sealed his lips around the swollen head of Cas’s cock, suckling at the sensitive flesh and flicking his tongue against his dripping slit. Castiel moaned, resting his hands against the wall and leaning forward to occupy more of Dean’s delicious mouth. He could feel Dean’s teeth graze him a bit as he forced his huge cock into Dean’s mouth.

Castiel moaned when Dean hallowed his cheeks out and began to bob up and down his length, tongue laving at the underside and the slit of his swollen dick. He was so close; right there on the edge of that cliff and ready to fall off at any moment. He jerked his hips forward, hearing Dean gag again and moaning loudly.

“Take it, that’s right.” He groaned, feeling Dean’s throat convulsing around him. He moaned loudly. “Come on, Dean, you’ve done it before. You want to be a little tease, you have to take a cock down your throat like you deserve.”

Dean whimpered around Cas’s cock, swallowing again and taking him down even further. He was so big, maybe eight or nine inches hard, and Dean knew even from previous experience that it was a challenge to take all the way. But he also knew that he had wanted this- wanted to rile Cas up and make him go rough on him- so he knew he had to do what he said.

It was a few more moments before he had taken Castiel all the way down, his nose pressed up against Cas’s pubic hair. He inhaled deeply throat his nose, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the musky scent of his husband mixed with his watermelon scented body wash. He swallowed around him once again, then again, and again, until finally Cas was crying out, cumming down his throat and making a mess out of him as he yelled.

“You’re mine, Dean. All mine. Nobody else’s. Agh, fuck, yes… All mine.”

Once he was done cumming and Dean had swallowed every drop that he could, Castiel pulled out from his mouth and tucked himself back into his pants. Then he hoisted Dean to his feet, kissing him square on the mouth and stroking his fingers throat his hair.

“You good?”

“I’m fine. Great, actually.” Dean smiled, though his voice was a bit scratchy. Castiel pursed his lips.

“Learned your lesson?”

“Yeah.” Dean smiled and stepped a bit closer, wrapping his arms around Cas and pressing his face into the man’s neck. “I’m all yours.”


End file.
